


Shard

by minyoungis



Series: NCT [1]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Emotional Constipation, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, idolverse, pillowtalk, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoungis/pseuds/minyoungis
Summary: Soft mornings like these are few and far between. Soft people like Jeahyun who make you want to express emotions that you prefer to keep locked up are even rarer.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Series: NCT [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972162
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Shard

**Author's Note:**

> i can't be the only one who wants to map jaehyun's face

It’s the muted shard of sunlight cutting across your closed eyelids that pulls you out of sleep. That, and the urge to pee. Slowly, very slowly, you unwrap yourself from the human koala still softly snoring on the bed next to you and go to the washroom.

You come back to see your boyfriend turned towards your side of the bed in his sleep. You lie down, facing him. You can’t bring yourself to touch though. You shuffle as close as you can without actually making contact.

That little shard of sunlight has grown into a large streak and it falls across his face, so perfectly reminiscent of a canvas painting. Combined with his smooth skin and the tiny pout on his lips that gives way to small puffs of air whenever he breathes out, he looks, quite simply, ethereal.

It’s been entirely too long since you’ve been able to see him like this. The long hours that he spends in studio and that you spend travelling for your television network as an investigative journalist have left the two of you tired and irritable for the past few weeks.

But not alone.

Never alone.

Your still-droopy eyes scan his face, gaze a gentle caress. They start at his hairline, where his brown roots are starting to show underneath the bleached blonde and move down to his forehead, nowadays wrinkle-free increasingly only in sleep. His eyes are closed and you can see the outline of faint bags underneath them. His dimples are prominent, even with no smile and it’s unconscious almost, how you reach out with your pointer finger and let the tip gently rest in the deepest part of his cheek.

Slowly, softly, you let your finger trace the path your eyes just took, your touch a barely-there whisper. You smooth out his eyebrows, let your fingers linger lightly on top his eyelids, run down the line of his nose before they rest gently on his lips.

His breath tickles you, but you don’t dare move away. It’s too soft a scene. Too quiet and tender and painfully serene that your heart just might shatter from the gentleness of it all.

“Morninf.”

His voice comes out deep and muffled, still hoarse with sleep, from under your index finger.

“Morning,” you reply, primly bringing the offending appendage back to curl under your head with your other arm.“How long have you been awake?” you ask, as you nudge yourself closer to him, trying to maneuver your frame under his now-outstretched arm as smoothly as you can without disturbing the hushed vibe you’re both cocooned in.

He aids you in your efforts and lifts his arm, tugging you close, close, _close_ , until you’re both nose to nose. The soft, sleepy smile he watches you with as you tangle your legs with his and throw your arm across his waist is so warm, your heart physically hurts.

“Since you came back from the washroom.”

His eyes have a glint in them, and the knowledge that he was awake throughout your loving ministrations proves to be too much for you as you whine out a soft ' _Jaehyuuun_ ' and lower your head to tuck it against the warmth of his neck.

He lets out a soft chuckle and rubs your back comfortingly. He knows that you’ll deny the soft affection you just expressed, embarrassed by the magnitude of your feelings, even after all these years.

“Why didn’t you fay fomethinf?” you mumble unintelligibly.

He taps your spine in enquiry, a non-verbal request to surface from your new home in the crook of his neck and to repeat yourself. You let out a huff and lift your head.

“Why didn’t you say something?” you ask, fingers now drumming a nervous pattern on his hip bone, gaze darting in an effort to not make eye contact and feel more exposed.

You let out a small yelp as he wordlessly turns to lie down on his back, dragging you along with him so you’re now half heaped on his chest. You’re still stubbornly keeping your gaze trained on a tiny stain on the torso of his t-shirt when he slowly, tenderly takes both of your hands in his.

Tenderly, like you’re made of the finest china, he kisses each knuckle with the gentleness of a deliberate whisper, lips barely a brush against your hands.

As he bestows the strongest care, all you can do is watch, eyes unmoving from his face, his eyelids fluttered shut, like he’s engaged in some sort of amoratic worship.

He finishes all ten knuckles and instead of letting go, he pulls your face closer to his. His lips brush against yours, merely a caress, and against them, he whispers, “Because I love your attention, always.”

Just like that, in typical Jaehyun fashion, he puts your heart at ease, like he’s patted it down and wrung out the stress and fixed it back in, rendering you speechless, but good to go.

You let your body fall slack against his, let the previous anxiety wash away as you indulge in one last kiss and shuffle down so your head is resting on his heart.

Jaehyun emits a hum of contentment above you as he resumes his gentle stroking and you let your eyes slip shut.

“What time do you have to leave?” you ask quietly, half-heartedly, childishly unwilling to agree with the universe’s plan of whisking your boyfriend away from you even on your day off.

You can hear the relief in Jaehyun’s voice as he says, “Not for the next twenty-four hours.”

You grunt in satisfaction as you tighten your grip on his torso, more willing to stay intertwined now, knowing that you won’t have to let go anytime soon.

Breakfast and showers are far away concepts that can’t touch you in this foggy, half-asleep, love fuelled haze that you’re in. For all intents and purposes, in the foreseeable future, it’s just you and Jaehyun and the steady thrum of his heartbeat beneath your ear and the brush of his mouth against your head and the cartoon hearts in place of your eyeballs.

You remain like that, awake but still dreaming, tangled in the sheets, in eachother, as that shard of sunlight keeps growing and illuminates the room in a soft, yellow glow.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd love to hear feedback, spread the love!  
> find me on tumblr (where everything is cross posted) at @min-youngis :D


End file.
